frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MysteriousStory/Arendelle Device +18
Tekst: Opuskid and CherryCoke Korekta: Opuskid Szczególne podziękowania dla CherryCoke za wspaniałe pomysły oraz chęć pisania ze mną tego ff przez cały dzień na gg Arendelle od zawsze było przyjaznym miejscem. Każdy znał każdego i nikt nigdy nie czuł się samotny. Jeżeli potrzebowałeś pomocnej dłoni to zawsze ją dostawałeś. Wszystko dzięki miłościwie panującej Królowej Elsie, która swoją magią chroniła mieszańców. Nikt jednak nie myślał o tym co dzieje się z tymi którzy trafiają do lochów więzień Arendellskch. Plotek krążyło mnóstwo ale nic nie odzwierciedlało tego co dzieje się tam naprawdę Elsa jak zwykle przyjmowała audiencje. Do sali weszło kilkoro uczniów w obstawie paru muskularnych strażników. Oczy Elsy zabłyszczały. Wiedziała, że mogą się przydać. Większość studentów była jeszcze młoda i dopiero poznawała życie lecz kodeks mówił jedno, jeżeli nie jesteś godny reprezentowania Arendelle tak jak inni od ciebie oczekują to nie jesteś godny aby żyć na wolności . Elsa zaśmiała się w duchu. Spojrzała tym swoim nie przewidywalnym spojrzeniem na studentów, jednak oni nic sobie z tego nie robili, byli już na tyle przygnębieni, że na nic nie zwracali uwagi Elsa machnęła ręką na znak, aby zaprowadzić ich do lochów. Uczniowie doszli do schodów prowadzących do podziemi zamku. Przed nimi stanął wysoki mężczyzna ubrany w ciemną zbroje. Miał zasłoniętą twarz maską przez co nie mogli go rozpoznać Mężczyzna spojrzał na studentów i ponownie na swoich towarzyszy - Zaprowadzcie te śmieci do lochów - Następnie odsunął się, aby tamci mogli przejść. Szli długim, ciemnym korytarzem. Wszystko wyglądało tak samo co uniemożliwiało jaką kolwiek uczieczke, a to nie wydawało się dobrą myślą. Strażnicy wepchnęli studentów do ich "celi" i odeszli. - To co teraz? - zapytała niska dziewczyna w spiętych blond włosach. Jej oczy były wciąż mokre od łez po rozstaniu z rodzicami lecz nie mogła na to nic poradzić takie było prawo - Nie mam pojęcia.- odpowiedział najwyższy chłopak wzruszając ramionami. Miał dość długie, ciemnobrązowe włosy i zielone oczy. Także przeżywał rozstanie z rodziną, ale nie dawał po sobie tego poznać. Dziewczyna podeszła do niego i wtuliła się w jego ciepły bark - Jak myślisz co z nimi zrobią? Chłopak westchnął. - Nie wiem. Na razie możemy tylko czekać - Powiedział, i przytulił dziewczynę Była szczęśliwa, że jest właśnie z nim, że te ciężkie chwile może przebywać w takim towarzystwie - Boje się trochę. Widziałeś spojrzenie tego faceta? nie wyglądał na kogoś przejętego nami - Tutaj nikt nie przejmuje się naszym losem. Dla każdego ważne tylko te głupie testy, a jak oblejesz, stajesz się niepotrzebnym śmieciem, wyrzutkiem społeczeństwa, i trafiasz do lochów. I to jest ta "sprawiedliwość"... Przyszło jej coś do głowy - Wiesz moja mama miała przyjaciółkę, która nigdy nie podeszła do testu i nigdy go nie zaliczyła, a jednak nikt po nią nie przyszedł. nikt jej nie zabrał, więc myślę, że może nie będzie źle - Miejmy nadzieję. -0 odpowiedziałod niechcenia Dało się usłyszeć, że klucz w zamku przekręca się. Do środka weszła Elsa. - Witajcie kochani - przemówiła Królowa - wy degeneraci, prawdopodobnie zastanawiacie się pewnie co dokładnie tutaj robicie. Durne dzieciaki. Jesteście tutaj aby nam pomóc ale o tym później. Straż! - Zawołała, a do lochu wszedła grupka mężczyzn w czarnych płaszczach i popchnęła je w stronę wyjścia Studenci chwilę się szarpali, ale to nic nie dawało, więc przestali. Mężczyźni nałożyli im worki na głowę i zaprowadzili do jakiegoś dużego pomieszczenia. wywnioskowali to po echu niosącym się po sali, gdy jeden z nich zamknął drzwi. Mężczyźni zdjęli im worki z głowy. Znajdowali się teraz w sali pełnej innych uczniów. Opuskid Poznawał niektórych z nich. Byli tam uczniowie z Weselton i Nasturii. Wszyscy siedzieli smutni. Nie było możliwości ucieczki, wszystkie drzwi były zablokowane przez strażników z ciężkimi batami. Strażnicy popchnęli ich do przodu, tak mocno, że tamci upadli na kolana. Z sali wyprowadzano właśnie jednego chłopaka. Na rękach miał ślady po bacie. Głowę miał spuszczoną w dół, tak, aby nikt nie widział łez wypływających z jego oczu. Dziewczyna w blond włosach zakryła twarz dłonią. W całej sali zapadła cisza, a na podeście pojawiła się Elsa. Tuż za nią wjechało coś pokryte jakąś tkanina. Sprawiało wrażenie ogromnego.Nikt nie zwrócił na to szczególnej uwagi. Nikt, oprócz nowo przyprowadzonych studentów. Dla reszty, była to normalka. Niestety jednak nie oznaczało to nic dobrego. Elsa spojrzała po kolei na każdego ze studentów z obojętnością wymalowaną na twarzy. - Jeżeli zastanawialiście się co będziecie tutaj robić oto jest odpowiedź - wskazała na maszynę, a żołnierze odsłonili ją ukazując coś drastycznego. Nie można było tego opisać słowami. Cała pokryta była w jakiejś czerwonej mazi, a na jej szczycie znajdowały się kajdany, a pod nimi ostrza. Większość uczniów zaczęła płakać, niektórzy panikować ale Opuskid wiedział, że trzeba coś zrobić Cherryl spojrzała z przerażeniem na maszynę, a później na królową. Przytuliła się do Opuskida. - Nie masz prawa, jak można coś takiego robić? To niewolnictwo! To tortury! - Elsa zaśmiała się budząc przerażenie zebranych studentów - Mój drogi, myślę, że jak zobaczysz to zmienisz zdanie Wszyscy patrzyli z przerażeniem na Opuskida i królową. Chłopak jako pierwszy odważył jej się postawić. Elsa uruchomiła maszynę. Głośny warkot rozbrzmiewał teraz w całej sali - Ten w Ciemnych włosach idzie pierwszy - krzyknęła do strażników. Cherryl próbowała jeszcze coś zrobić, lecz silniejsi mężczyźni odepchnęli ją bez problemu na bok Dziewczyna upadła na kolana ze łzami w oczach. Krzyczała jeszcze, błagała o litość dla niego, lecz na próżno. Gdy Elsa i strażnicy wyszli do Cherryl podeszła inna studentka. Po jej stroju dało się rozpoznać, że jest z Nasturii. Miała włosy koloru truskawkowego blondu, sięgające do ramion, związane w luźnego koka ijej jasnozielone oczy sprawiały wrażenie przyjaznych - Jestem Sowa- pomogła jej się podnieść - przykro mi, wiem przez co przechodzisz -Dzięki. Skąd wiesz? W ogóle dlaczego królowa to robi? - zapytałą kiedy w końcu udało jej się stanąć o własnych nogach - Wierzy, że zabicie studentów da jej większą moc. - Moc? Co to jakieś voo-doo? - Nie wiem, podobno poradził jej to jakiś troll i od tego momentu.... no już sama wiesz - Opuściła głowę. W tym czasie Opuskid został już przyczepiony do kajdan i powieszony nad ogromnym otworem - Musimy coś zrobić! - wykrzyknęła Sowa - Masz rację. Tylko co? W tym czasie Opuskid starałsię za wszelką cenę wyrwać z uwięzienia. Na marne. -Zostaw mnie wiedźmo! Nie masz prawa mnie więzić! Puszczaj! - Mogę robić co tylko chce, w końcu jestem władczynią, nikt mnie nie posądzi o coś takiego, nigdy. Uruchomić maszynę! - powiedziała do strażników w czarny pelerynach, którzy tylko skinęli. Po chwili wszystko zaczęło pracować - O nie! - wypowiedziała z przerażeniem Sowa - Co, coś się stało?! - Zapytała Cheryll, lecz było już za późno. Maszyna zaczęła pracować i powoli wciągać ciało Opuskida, który ze spokojem spojrzał jeszcze prosto w oczy dziewczyny w warkoczach - Nie martw się, Cherr. Kocham cię, żegnaj -Żegnaj, ja ....ja też cię kocham po chwili łańcuchy mocno pociągnęły i uniosły chłopaka prosto pod sufit. Więzy przemieszczały się w różne strony rozciągając kończyny ofiary. - okazuje się, że maszyna działa lepiej kiedy żeberka są połamane - apetycznie wyjaśniła Elsa. Ciało Opuskida było wykręcane dookoła własnej osi. Jego wrzaski współbrzmiały z trzaśnięciami i chrupnięciami w jego klatce piersiowej. - Nie - krzyknęła jeszcze ze łzami w oczach i patrzyła jak ciało Opuskida wciąga maszyna. W całym pomieszczeniu słychać było trzask pękających kości i krzyki chłopaka, które z czasem ucichły Wszyscy uczniowie patrzyli z przerażeniem na miejsce gdzie jeszcze niedawno wisiał chłopak, a teraz wpływała stamtąd tylko ciepła krew. Sowa wzięła głęboki oddech i zwróciła się do dziewczyny obok - Współczuję...- przytuliła dziewczynę. Cherryl przez chwilę się zastanawiła. - Nie. Musimy coś z tym zrobić! Królowa ma siostrę. Ona chyba taka nie jest. Musimy się stąd wydostać i ją znaleźć! - Cherryl podeszła do krat i rozejrzała się. Sowa położyła rękę na jej ramieniu.- Obawiam się, że już za późno. - Jak to? - - Rozejrzyj się - dziewczyna posłuchała przyjaciółki i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. -Tam!.-Sowa wskazała ścianę, na której wisiały dwa szkielety .- ale tak nie uciekniemy - powiedziała Cherryl wycierając łzy. Sowa nie odpowiedziała tylko podeszła do ściany - Co robisz? Te truchła nam nie pomogą... Zginiemy tak, czy inaczej. Sowa urwała kawałek żebra z jednego szkieletu i przyłożyła go do zamka w celi. Parę ruchów i po chwili ciche brzdęknięcie dało sygnał otwarcia - udało się pisnęła sowa. Niestety dźwięk zwrócił uwagę elsy która z nienawiścią w oczach spojrzała na nich - łapać ich! A jak trzeba to zabić! - Szybko, uciekaj!- Cherryl pociągnęła za sobą Sowę i wybiegły z tamtśd razem z pozostałymi uczniami Za nimi poleciała chmara strzał, które strażnicy wystrzelili z kusz. Jedna trafiła w rękę Cherryl. - aaaa - jęknęła i złapała się za rękę. Krew z rany ciekła coraz intensywniej Dziewczyna upadła na ziemię. Zagryzła wargi i wyjęła z ręki strzałę. Syknęła z bólu, ale wiedziała, że nie może sie zatrzymuwać, więc wstała i pobiegła dalej. Wbiegły ciemny korytarz, a już dalej widać mogły ujrzeć schody. Z oddali słychać było krzyki i kroki strażników. - Co teraz?- w głosie Cherryl dało się wyczuć lekką panikę. W pewnym momencie sowa upadła na podłogę Cherryl podbiegła do niej i spróbowała pomóc jej wstać lecz tamta ją odepchnęła ukazując głęboką ranę aż do samej wątroby na jej brzuchu - musisz iść beze mnie - rzuciła łapiąc oddech - powiedz wszystkim co się tu wydarzyło niech wiedzą - dodała ze łzami w oczach lecz nie przestając się uśmiechać- Ciesze się , żę poznałam cię.- Powiedziała Sowa i położyła się na podłodze, zamykając oczy.Pod nią utworzyła się kałuża krwi. - dziękuje za to co dla mnie zrobiłaś mimo że nie znałam cię za dobrze to przepraszam - powiedziała, a z jej oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy. Wołania stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Cheryll jak najszybciej mogła pobiegła przed siebie . Elsa dobiegła do leżącej sowy . Jej serce jeszcze biło. - NIE Wygrasz ! - rzuciła w przestrzeń dziewczyna. - Jesteś tego pewna? - zapytała ironicznie i chwyciła rękę uczennicy, jednocześnie przykładając stopę do jej klatki piesiowej - To patrz - zaśmiała się i z całej siły pociągneła kończyne w swoją stronę. Skóra zaczełą sięrozrywać, a kości pękać, lecz Sowa nie płakała, ani nie jęczała. Nie chciała dać jej tej radości. - Myślisz, że mnie przechytrzysz? hę? - Elsa zagryzłą zęby i jeszcze mocniej pociągneła odrywając rękę od reszty tułowia. Następnie ciężkim obcasem zmiażdzyła jej głowę. Cherryl biegła jak najszybciej przed siebie. Nie wiedziała gdzie jest bo była już noc. Żałowała, że nie ma przy niej Opuskida. Musiała dotrzeć do swojego domu. Nie chciała aby Sowa i Opuskid zginęli na marne. Cherryl była już tak zmęczona biegiem, że zatrzymała się i usiadła na pniu ściętego drzewa. Nagle usłyszała warczenie. Rozejrzała się. Z początku nikogo, ani niczego nie zobaczyła, dopiero po chwili zza drzew wyskoczyła wygłodniała wataha wilków. Dziewczyna pisnęła. Nie wiedziała co ma zrobić. Rzuciła się do ucieczki, niestety potknęła się o wystający korzeń, i przewróciła się. Jeden z wilków doskoczył do jej nogi. Krzyczała z bólu. Odwróciła się, aby zobaczyć w jakim stanie jest jej noga. Jej skóra zwisała bezwładnie. Poodsłaniane były mięśnie, a w jednym miejscu wystawała kość. Nie mogła nią ruszyć. Coś spłoszyło wilki, ale nie wiedziała co, bo zemdlała. *** Powoli odzyskiwała przytomność. Jej ręce były do czegoś przyczepione. Otworzyła oczy, znowu była w tamtej sali, tyle że teraz to już nie było to samo pomieszczenie. Wszędzie leżały zmasakrowane szczątki uczniów. Flaki i inne wnętrzności były porozrzucane po całej sali. Ściany miały teraz kolor szkarłatnej czerwieni. Jej powieki się rozszerzyły. Zaczęła się miotać na wszystkie strony ale to nic nie dało . - to już koniec - pomyślała. Przed nią stała Elsa. Jej kiedyś biała lodowa suknia była teraz cala we wnętrznościach studentów. - Co... Coś ty zrobiła?! Dlaczego ich zabiłaś?! To byli nie winni ludzie! Wszyscy dowiedzą się, że przez ciebie znika tylu uczniów! - kto się dowie? - zaśmiała się - Skończę z tobą i nikt się nie dowie co tu się wydarzyło , a za już kilka dni przyjdą kolejne grupy uczniów. Twoje poświęcenie nic nie da - elsa przybliżyła się do Cherryl - przegrałaś Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy i czekała na najgorsze. Nagle do celi wpadł jeden ze strażników. Elsa podeszła do niego. Szeptali coś między sobą dłuższą chwilę. - Co?! Chcesz skończyć jak ci studenci?!- Elsa była wściekła.- Masz szczęście. Ale już niedługo.- powiedziała do Cherryl.- A ty, masz jej pilnować! -zwróciła się tym razem do strażnika i wyszła. - Uff, teraz mam szanse uciec... -pomyślała. Elsa wyszła na dziedziniec. Nikogo na nim nie było. Z cienia wyszły wilki. Jeden z nich podszedł bliżej królowej. Po chwili rzucił się na jej gardło, a za nim pozostałe. Strażnik usiadł przy wejściu i obserwował całe pomieszczenie powoli zasypiając Cherryl zobaczyła że nawiasy przy kajdanach na których wisi ledwo już się trzymają. Wystarczy tylko parę razy się zabujać żeby puściły.Zaczęła się szarpać. W końcu zawiasy puściły, a ona upadła na podłogę. Coś trzasnęło. Cherryl złapała się za rękę. Z trudem powstrzymała się od krzyku. Kilkanaście minut później, gdy upewniła się, że na pewno nie zwróciła niczyjej uwagi otworzyła wejście tym samym sposobem co ostatnio. Tym razem jednak, najpierw podeszła do śpiącego strażnika. Wzięła jego miecz i wbiła mu go w brzuch. W kącikach ust strażnika pojawiła się krew. Gdy go wyjęła z obrzydzeniem patrzyła na spływająca z niego krew. Wytarła miecz i wzięła go ze sobą na wszelki wypadek. Pobiegła na dziedziniec. Zanim wybiegła z zamku zauważyła kilka wilków stojących nad rozszarpanym ciałem Elsy. Leżała w kałuży krwi. Gdzie nie gdzie leżały szczątki jej wnętrzności. Pyski wilków również były we krwi. Cherryl cofnęła się o kilka kroków, ale wpadła na kogoś.Nim zdążyła się odwrócić coś uderzyło ją w głowę. Ponownie. Aż do nieprzytomności. *** Twarde uderzenie w brzuch przywróciło jej przytomność. Otworzyła oczy. Przed nią stała księżniczka anna. Cherryl z początku ucieszyła się z jej widoku. Chciała jej powiedzieć to wszystko co się wydarzyło ale coś było nie tak. Zobaczyła ciała.....jej usta się otworzyły. - to....to niemożliwe - wypowiedziała z przerażeniem dziewczyna. - muszę ci podziękować - zaczęła anna - od dawna musiałam się dzielić mocą z siostrą, a teraz kiedy ona nie żyje cała jest moja - mówiła coraz mocniej spychając Cherryl w kierunku otworu maszyny - ale i tak muszę cie zabić kochana chociaż była byś wspaniałym pomocnikiem - Cherryl bała się lecz wiedziała ze musi zachować przede wszystkim spokój. - jesteś niczym. Zwykłą bezużyteczna szmatą. Nawet nie potrafisz mnie zabić - zaśmiała się jej prosto w twarz - zamknij się - wrzasnęła anna i rzuciła się uczennice lecz tamta tylko czekała na to. Cherryl szybko odsunęła się na bok. Anna wpadła do maszyny a Cherryl ją uruchomiła Maszyna zaczęła powoli mielić ciało księżniczki. Jej wrzaski były praktycznie nie słyszalne przez dźwięki łamanych kości. Urządzenie co chwilę chlapało krwią Uczennica odsunęła się kawałek, aby krew Anny na nią nie kapała. Gdy chrupanie ustało Cherryl wybiegła z zamku. Pobiegła do stajni po konia. Gdy już na niego wsiadła pojechała do swojego domu. ' Epilog : ' Cherryl już nigdy więcej nie powróciła do arendelle . Udało jej się spokojnie dożyć starości. Lecz za jaką cenę? Kiedy ktoś pytał ją co wydarzyło się tam w zamku. To ona nie potrafiła wydusić z siebie ani jednego słowa. Niestety śmierć królowej i jej siostry nie była długo opłakiwana. Już wkrótce urządzenie miało wznowić produkcję . Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania